


Dr. and Mr. Marcoh

by madameseahorse



Series: Wedded Bliss or Something Like It [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ishvalan Civil War, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, alpha Dr. Marcoh, omega Scar, pregnant Scar, talk of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/pseuds/madameseahorse
Summary: If someone asked Tim Marcoh where he thought he’d be after the Ishvalan War, he would have guessed that he would long dead. Probably killed by some unfortunate Ishvalan that he was supposed to turn into a Philosopher’s Stone during the war. Maybe by one of his colleagues who had been brainwashed by the Homunculi and thought that Fuhrer King Bradley was in the right. It could also just be from being older and out of shape.No. It had been ten years since the war ended in 1909. That meant four years since the battle against the Homunculi was won and all of the lies about the military were exposed. The good doctor was honestly surprised that he survived. He still had the weight of his sins on his shoulders, but a special someone helped bear the weight with him.Speaking of bearing-





	1. Chapter 1

If someone asked Tim Marcoh where he thought he’d be after the Ishvalan War, he would have guessed that he would long dead. Probably killed by some unfortunate Ishvalan that he was supposed to turn into a Philosopher’s Stone during the war. Maybe by one of his colleagues who had been brainwashed by the Homunculi and thought that Fuhrer King Bradley was in the right. It could also just be from being older and out of shape.

No. It had been ten years since the war ended in 1909. That meant four years since the battle against the Homunculi was won and all of the lies about the military were exposed. The good doctor was honestly surprised that he survived. He still had the weight of his sins on his shoulders, but a special someone helped bear the weight with him.

Speaking of bearing-

“You’re pregnant.”

The Ishvalan sighed in frustration.

“I just said that. I’m sure you don’t believe me.” He resumed his pacing.

“You’re an omega.”

Scar stopped mid-stride and looked at his boyfriend, shocked that he knew the term.

“What? I am a doctor, after all.” While secondary genders were more rare these days, about thirty-five percent of humanity were alphas or omegas. Most people were betas, although they claimed to be “normal,” if they didn’t have a background in medicine or alchemy.

Having studied both, Marcoh knew all the dynamics. While not technically certified, he had treated a lot of omegas over the years. They felt comfortable with him, even though he was an alpha.

“I thought you might be. There are times I barely need to prepare you.”

His cheeks blushed as red as his eyes.

“Then why are you surprised? You’re an alpha!”

“A defective alpha.” He grew up in a poor household. His parents, a female alpha and a male omega, had trouble making ends meet. They faced a lot of prejudice. His omega “father” was actually his mother whose mate died in an earlier war before Tim was born. His “mother” had been a family friend who his “father” married after buying her freedom from her madam. It was a marriage of convenience. They were great friends. His “mother” always loved him even though they were not blood relatives and got him through medical school and alchemy training while taking care of his real mother before he died.  
“Obviously not! I’m pregnant and I’ve never been with anyone either than you!” Scar slumped down in a chair, burying his face in his hands. Marcoh knelt down in front of the chair and put his hands on his boyfriend’s knees.

“I know you haven’t,” he said softly.

“But you’re not defective.”

“I’ve never knotted anyone before. I’ve never even gotten a knot by myself.” His hormone levels proved that he was an alpha. He’d tested himself multiple times and had even been tested by other medical students. His alpha mother told him that he might never be a father by blood. By that time, she was sick from her previous occupations. It was then that she told him that she was not his biological mother. Tim already knew. He’d known for years, but acted like he was hearing it for the first time.

“Do you want a baby with me, Scar?” He knew that that wasn’t his boyfriend’s name. He tried not to call him Scar. He had not in years.

“I told you. That’s not my name anymore,” he murmured, crossing his arms and pouting like an angsty teenager.

“Yes, yes. I know. Call you anything. Except for Scar, apparently.” He stroked his boyfriend’s hand with his thumb.

“Do you think I’d be a good parent? Could I hold a child with hands that have killed?” He tried to pull his hand away, but Tim held on.

“Your hands have saved lives as well. Helped rebuild a nation.”

“Scarred your face. Hurt you and killed a-”

Marcoh shushed him.

“I’ve killed before. Multiple times. Not for justice or mercy, either. I’ve killed innocent people because I was ordered to.” He looked up and gave his boyfriend a lopsided smile.

“Besides, we basically raised May and she has turned out well so far. And this child would be a blank slate.”

He barked out a laugh.

“I suppose that we can’t do much worse than her parents.”

“A father who made her get compete with her siblings for a philosopher’s stone and her mother who hated her for not getting one? We can be way better than them.”

“Does that make me the mother?” he groaned, although his eyes were alight with amusement.

“I called my biological mother ‘father’ and my stepmother ‘ma’. We’ll think of something. We’ve got how many months to figure out our titles?”

“Maybe eight months? That reminds me.”

“Hmm?” he prompted.

“Our child will not be a bastard.”

Marcoh blinked his good eye. Scar was smiling, but his eyes were very serious and a tad threatening. It reminded him of how scary his boyfriend could be and how dangerous it felt when they started their relationship. A former Ishvalan monk turned alchemist killer with an alchemist who killed Ishvalans.

They went through a lot together so far. Parenthood would be exciting as well (and marriage too, apparently).

“I’ve got a new name for you!”

He looked a little dubious as he helped Marcoh off his knees and they both stood.

“Is it good?”

“How about Mr. Marcoh?” he asked, suddenly coy and blushing like mad.

“No first name?”

Tim waved his arms in frustration.

“You don’t have a first name now! And I know you’d prefer not to be called Scar, but I met you as Scar! I’ll love you no matter what your name is!” he ranted until he realized that whomever this Ishvalan was standing next to him was laughing.

“I don’t mind if you call me Scar in public. I don’t want it to be my legal first name, but I will change my last name to Marcoh when you marry me.”

“You Ishvalans are weird about names,” he grumbled. The head of the Armstrong family married of her subordinates after having his child unexpectedly. No one knew Miles’ real first name. Marcoh wasn’t sure if even his wife knew. He remembered at their wedding reception how Olivier called him Miles like she was ordering him around and still managed to look at him in a completely lovesick, gooey way. Well, until she noticed the doctor staring at her and smiling.

“I promise our child will have a real first name, Tim.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How did you find out?” Tim asked. After finding out he was going to be a father, he and his boyfriend lay down in his bed to relax. 

“Find out what?” he grumbled. Scar must have been tired because he was asleep.

“Sorry I woke you.”

Scar sat up.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Tim nodded synthetically.

“The first trimester can be rough. Have you had any other symptoms?”

He considered it and shook his head.

“How did you find out? That you were pregnant, I mean.”

“Just a feeling.”

Tim frowned.

“Have you seen anyone? Like a specialist or a doctor?”

“Yes. He’s the father,” he said like Tim was an idiot. He certainly looked like one with the way his mouth was hanging open.

Maybe he was being an idiot. His cycle was erratic as best. He had not been to any doctors, specialists, or taken any tests.

“I just know. I can feel them.”

Tim blinked. The alchemist in him wanted to say their child was not even a fetus yet if Scar was only a couple months along.

The boyfriend in him wanted to coo and smile at his soon-to-be husband for already connecting with their child.

“I don’t know how. I can feel their chi.”

Oh. Right. Alkahestry.

“You should still check a check up. Omega pregnancies are sometimes risky.”

\-----   
Boy, was Tim eating his words as Scar’s pregnancy progressed normally. He didn’t even have morning sickness. He was a healthy as a horse. Hell, even Tim was in better health. While no spring chicken, he and his husband went for walks every night at Scar’s insistence.

“I won’t be a single parent because my child’s father drops dead from preventable causes,” he would say.

Tim grumbled at first, but secretly agreed. He did admit that he felt better once he was more active. He lost a few pounds, which helped with his arthritic pain.

Scar began gaining weight since he was pregnant. He wore it well, even if he seemed self-conscious. He started wearing more traditional Ishvalan robes. They were loose-fitting and comfortable.

One day, they were at the train station waiting for Mei and Alphonse. There was a little crepe stand nearby where they each ordered a crepe.

“The train should be here by now,” Scar remarked, jiggling his leg nervously.

“You okay?”

“I’m getting hungry.”

His stomach growled loudly. Tim handed him a couple bills.

“Tim, we just ate like an hour ago. We’ll probably get lunch with them once they arrive. I can wait.”

“Those are all fair points, except for that last one.”

“I used to be a monk. I’m used to fasting and I lived through a war,” he argued weakly as he took the cash.

“There’s no need to have to wait to eat when you can get a fresh crepe ten feet away. Besides, I think it’s cute that you are having a craving.”

Scar blushed and got up.

“Back again?” the crepe vendor said with a smile.

“I’ll have a strawberry crepe with white chocolate drizzle.”

“Wise choice,” the vendor said sagely. As if it really mattered what kind of crepe he got.

He had gotten it without white chocolate last time. Tim got his cinnamon crepe with white chocolate. He only ate half and then gave it to Scar. He claimed that he was not that hungry.

He had a nice husband, even if he was currently sitting on the bench instead of getting his second crepe for him.

“Alright. That will be two dollars and thirteen cens.”

“I thought it was only two dollars.”

“Sorry, sir. Sales tax.”

“Thirteen cens just for tax?”

The kid nodded.

“Sorry. I think I might have an extra nickel that my last customer gave me.”

Scar snorted. That was unlike, since he was pretty sure Tim had been his last customer.

“No, that’s alright. Let me just.” He checked the pockets in his robe. Then he checked his pants pockets. The vendor waited patiently, trying to not hold the crepe out too far as to pressure him. He even tried to make small talk about how the government shouldn’t tax so much. If anything, his easy-going nature made Scar more self conscious. It didn’t help that there were a couple of teenagers behind him. The beta girl was tapping her foot impatiently.

“Maybe it’s in your purse, ma’am,” one of the boys-another beta-managed to say with a straight face. The other boy-an alpha- burst out laughing.

In the past, Scar would have rolled his eyes or sneered at them. He might have ignored them when he was a monk. He probably would have killed them at some point in his life. However, he felt like he could cry. He was basically wearing a dress. His beard disappeared a little after he got pregnant because of hormones. He was almost five months pregnant and looked it despite his outfit.

It wasn’t that he wanted to hide the fact that he was pregnant. He was a private person by nature. Some part of him felt embarrassed by the fact that people who looked at him would know that he was pregnant because he had had sex. It was a silly thing to think. In the past, Tim pointed out that his first career life choice was to be a celibate monk. A lifestyle that came to a sudden and unexpected end when he lost his arm and killed the Rockbells. He still believed in a lot of Ishvala’s teachings. He rediscovered them while rebuilding his nation and the relationship between Ishval and Amestris.

If only he could get rid of the stereotypes about omegas.

Still laughing, the alpha reached into his wallet and pulled out a quarter. He held it out to Scar.

“Just take it,” the boy ordered when he didn’t take it.

Scar normally did not respond to any alpha’s alpha voice. He had never been pregnant before, though. His hormones were different now. He also didn’t want to escalate the situation and possible get him or his child hurt.

He also really wanted that crepe.

Before he could take the quarter, a gnarled, tattooed hand slapped the coin out of the boy’s hand.

“You kids got a lotta nerve,” Tim growled.

“What, is this your wife?” the first boy taunted.

“He is my husband, ya little bastard. And if I hear another word from any of you that isn’t an apology, I’m turning you into a philosopher’s stone.”

Scar’s eyes widened. That was not something he ever expected to hear from the doctor. He hated making philosopher’s stones. He always would apologize when using the last couple that he still had (carried one around at all times, too). Since the fall of Fuhrer Bradley, philosopher’s stones were very illegal. It was fairly common knowledge that they were made out of humans somehow, since the nation had briefly been turned into one on the Promise Day.

“Please. No one knows how to make those awful things anymore,” the girl scoffed. Her boyfriend, the alpha, put his arm around her.

“I think a few people do,” he corrected.

She rolled her eyes.

“He’s still bluffing.”

He grinned. With the scar tissue, one eye, missing teeth, and the anger he felt for these stupid kids, he knew that he was terrifying.

“If you have chalk or something to write with, I will happily show you my ‘bluff.’”

Not wanting to find out, they scampered.

“Tim, that was-”

He reached down and picked up the quarter.

“Sorry you had to see that,” he said sheepishly as he traded the quarter for the crepe and handed it to his husband.

“Don’t mention it,” the vendor said, sounding a little nervous. This time, when Tim smiled, it was not menacing.

“Keep the change.” He placed his hand on the small of Scar’s back and gently steered him back to the bench.

“That was insane. Insane and illegal. Did you mean it?” Scar asked, trying to not sound excited.

He thought about it.

“I did at the time. Heat of the moment, I suppose. I’m sorry that I threatened them.”

“You’re repeating yourself. And stop apologizing. That was the most alpha thing you’ve ever said and-”

Tim frowned when Scar did not continue.

“And what?” he asked curiously.

“You did it for me, alright?” he murmured.

He blinked his eye. Scar liked that?

“You liked that? Me threatening a bunch of stupid, sexist teenagers?”

“You stood up for me. Yes, I know you’re always there for me, but it’s just. Nice to know that you’ll still protect me.”

He smiled and placed his hand on the curve of his husband’s stomach.

“Both of you.”

The train pulled in beside them and screeched as it stopped. Scar batted his husband’s hand away.

“We haven’t told them yet, remember?”

“We haven’t? I thought we invited them to our wedding.”

“Mr. Scar! Dr. Marcoh!” an enthusiastic Mei Chang called, waving from the train window.

\----- 

“Sorry we’re late. The train stopped at the new station near Xerxes,” Alphonse apologized, although he sounded happy. He did love travelling and and learning about alchemy.

“We’re just glad that you made it safely,” Tim said. Scar nodded.

“I noticed that you and Mei were in the same compartment.”

“Scar,” Tim warned, knowing where this was going. Alphonse, however, was confused.

“Why wouldn’t we? We are traveling together.”

“She’s too young to be in a sexual relationship.”

The young alchemist blushed.

“I know! We have never!” he sputtered. Yes, he and Mei liked each other. He did live on her family’s land in Xing. The Chang’s compound had several houses. He stayed in one with the male servants, most of which were eunuchs. When he and Mei trained, he was allowed in the library and sometimes the parlors where her female cousins and aunts would sit and play mahjong or embroider.

Oddly enough, he was the only male above the age of six that he ever saw in the parlors. There was an older gentleman sometimes, though. They called him Uncle Chang, so he must be a member of the clan. Other than that, there was only the occasional eunuch.

“Now, Mr. Scar. That’s very rude of you,” Mei scolded as she got off of the train.

He stiffened.

“I don’t him being too familiar with you, especially if you’re not married,” he assured her.

Mei smiled and hugged him.

“You’re one to talk,” she chided, putting both hands on his belly.

“Mei, what are you doing?” Alphonse panicked.

“Ooh, his chi is strong! Is he kicking yet?” she asked excitedly.

Tim bit his lip. Scar did not like his belly touched by random strangers. Mei might be like a daughter to him, but she had not asked. Furthermore, Scar had some hang-ups about her knowing that he was pregnant. He’d wanted to tell her over dinner.

To his surprise, his husband chuckled.

“I don’t think so. Nothing you could feel from the outside.”

“Aww,” she pouted as she removed her hands. He patted her head.

“What’s going on?” Alphonse asked, hands still in his hair, but no longer pulling in frustration.

“He’s pregnant, Alphonse. Can’t you feel his child’s chi?” She turned back to Scar.

“I’ve been training him for almost three years. You’d think he’d recognize an unborn child’s chi, right, Mr. Scar?”

“He did start out as an alchemist. There is only so much you can do to teach them,” he agreed.

“Alkahestry is confusing, okay?” he argued weakly as they walked ahead of him and Dr. Marcoh. Tim patted his shoulder.

“I sensed something from him other than his chi. I didn’t know.”

“That he was an omega?”

“Yeah.” Mei taught him about dynamics a while ago. She was an omega herself, although Alphonse had yet to present. Technically, Mei had not presented, either, but insisted that she would be an omega. Alkahestry aside, she was usually spot on about guessing people’s dynamic. He hoped he would be an alpha. He feared that he wouldn’t be. When he asked her what he was, she smiled and said that it didn’t matter.

He was not sure if she couldn’t tell yet, or did not want to disappoint him. The anticipation was killing him. They discussed it before they left Xing and Mei forbade him from asking again.

“You alright, Alphonse? I know he sounds serious, but he’s just teasing.”

“No, I know. It’s nothing.”

“You sure?” Dr. Marcoh pressed. He nudged the young alchemist with his elbow.

“We’re the only two people alive who know how to make a philosopher’s stone.”

“Brother knows.”

“Well, yes. Then we are the only two people who can make them. Not that we would,” he promised as Alphonse started to protest.

“Of course we wouldn’t!” he gasped, “why would you bring that up, Dr. Marcoh?”

“It was my way of letting you know that I will hold anything you say in confidence by reminding you that we already share one secret.” Hm, a little creepier than he meant to sound, but Alphonse was mulling it over.

“Can you tell what dynamic someone is? Like with an exam?”

“Exams can be inconclusive if a person has not presented.”

“Really?”

“So you had no idea that Scar was an omega until he got pregnant?”

“There are tests that I can run. Check what kind of hormones you have and their levels. It’s fairly easy. We can stop by my office after dropping them off at our place. If you’re talking about yourself, that is.”

He nodded.

“And it can be our little secret?”

“I am a doctor, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally like the vendor when I work lol.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a prequel of sorts to this story called No Idea under my screenname of nerdyrobotlove2 that is still on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Check it out if you like Miles/Olivier Armstrong. I wrote it for Pandafarts five and a half years ago. Figured it was about time to continue that and my Scarcoh story.
> 
> Comments and questions are always welcome.


End file.
